1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known a television receiver based on a progressive system and that based on an interlaced system. They differ in an operation method for outputting and displaying a video or the like on a screen of the television receiver.
They also differ in specifications of a video signal or the like for actuating the television receiver. To properly display the video on the screen of the television receiver, it is required that the system of the television receiver correspond to the specifications of the video signal or the like.
Meanwhile, a video reproduction apparatus can reproduce a video recorded on a recording medium and output the video to a television receiver connected to the apparatus. The video reproduction apparatus can also display an operation menu on a screen of the television receiver connected to the apparatus, and input and set conditions for actuating the video reproduction apparatus and the television receiver by user's operation based on this operation menu.
Some video reproduction apparatuses can input and set the system of the television receiver by user's operation based on the operation menu displayed on the screen of the television receiver.
The video reproduction apparatus converts a signal output to the television receiver to a signal corresponding to the progressive system or a signal corresponding to the interlaced system in accordance with the system set by this user's operation. It is thereby possible to make the system of the television receiver correspond to the signal input to the television receiver and to properly actuate the television receiver.
However, the system of the television receiver connected to the video reproduction apparatus does not often correspond to the system set by the user. Namely, the user's erroneous input of the system of the television receiver is a case in it.
If the user erroneously sets the system of the television receiver, the specifications of the signal output from the video reproduction apparatus do not correspond to the system of the television receiver actually connected to the apparatus. As a result, it is disadvantageously impossible to properly actuate the television receiver and display the video on the screen of the television receiver.